


28

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	28

The flakes of white that flee the sky and drowned,  
Like papers/pieces from a massive shredder ‘bove.  
It shreds the hopes and hearts of those on ground,  
Now covered in the ashes true of love.

The ground now pale as lustful vampires’ flesh:  
The blood and tears they’ve sucked out drained the Earth.  
The blood they’ve drunk of lovers too, was fresh.  
And somewhere virgins cry or laugh in mirth.

It’s easy finding hearts in star or cloud,  
But hard is finding hearts in humans’ hade.  
For men in one another find their vowed.  
And women’s fathers, marriage they forbade.

When judgment comes if they are cast away,  
At least they loved until their dying day.


End file.
